The Turning Point
by tothestars07
Summary: After a heated argument with none other than the insufferable James Potter, Lily Evans vows to come back to Hogwarts a changed woman. My first story, read and review please. LE/JP, SB/OC, RL/OC
1. 1: Her Reasons

It was a sunny afternoon, all of the Hogwarts students were heading to the train at Hogsmeade station. Students of all ages were climbing aboard the train, looking forward to two months, of homework free, sunny summer days. A group of three girls were chatting and laughing animatedly while they made their way to the train.

"I cannot wait to get home, mum and dad are sending us to the Italy for the summer. Just the four of us. Sun, sand, and completely hot blokes!" exclaimed the redhead, her emerald eyes sparkling with her excitedly.

The redhead's name was Lily Evans, and was currently walking between her two best friends, Alice Prewett, and Julia Gilmore. Lily Evans was a stunning girl no doubt about it. With her lustrous long red/ auburn locks that fell to her waist and emerald green eyes that sparkled with excitement, it was no wonder that many boys happened to stop what they were doing just to watch her pass. She was of average hieght, about 5'5" to be exact, and had a slim figure donned in jean shorts, and a bright green tank top.

"I know two whole months of no parents, professors, homework, or even the dreaded Marauders!" replied Alice. Alice was a pretty brunette, with bright blue eyes almost the color of sapphires. Her brown hair hung to the middle of her back, and had natural blonde high lights from spending all of her time outdoors playing Quidditch. She was the same hieght as Lily, and had the same slim build. She was wearing a short denim skirt, with a light blue t-shirt.

"I just can't wait to spend all my time, laying on the gorgeous sand, basking in the Italian sun, and admiring all of the sexy Italian boys running around." Sighed Julia. Her blonde hair glistened in the sun as she sighed dreamily, already imagining her summer. Her blonde hair fell to her waist in loose waves. Bangs fell across one of her bright eyes, almost the color of an amethyst. Her purple/blue eyes were a trait she had inherited from her great-grandmother. She was two inches taller than her friends making her a cool 5'7". She also had the same slim body like her friends, and was wearing a short strapless dress, in a lavender color, that hugged her curves prefectly.

"Hey WAIT! LILY HOLD UP!" a a short raven-haired girl yelled out. Lily turned to find her third best friend Mary O'Donnell. Mary was shorter than the other three girls just barely reaching a hieght of 5'3", and had long black hair that fell to her waist. Her hair was unique it had natural blue high lights in it that turned her hair into an even darker shade of black. Her eyes were also unique, for they were the brightest color of aquamarine. A pure blue as beautiful as the sea. She was running fast to catch up to the three girls, finally reaching them out of breath, and doubled over. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, with a bright blue tank top.

"What took you so long? We thought you were going to stay at Hogwarts for the summer." Lily chuckled as her friend sent her a glare.

"You think I would miss Italy? I was held up by Peeves, the stupid poltergiest was making it damn near impossible to get out the main doors!" Mary exclaimed.

When Mary had finally caught her breath the four girls started to make their way down to the train, talking about their plans for their Italian vacation. Once on the train the girls wer lucky to find an empty compartment towards the end of the train, and sighed as they relaxed into the seats.

"Lily, don't you have a prefect meeting soon?" Alice inquired of her friend. Lily it seemed was exhausted and had almost fallen asleep, before she jumped up and rushed out to the prefects compartment at the front of the train.

"Sometimes I wonder how she would remember to get up in the morning without us." Mary said laughingly, and her two friends chuckled at Lily's usual forgetfulness.

After the prefects meeting let out, Lily was strolling down the hall flirting with the Ravenclaw prefect Ryan Matthews. She was smiling to herself, loving that she hadn't had a run-in with Potter.

"Hey Evans!" a voice yelled out. _Spoke to soon_ Lily thought to herself. She sighed as she turned to the male who had called out her name.

"What NOW Potter?" Lily sighed exasperatly. She saw Potter sneer at Ryan, who in turn scampered off, afraid to release the temper of James Potter, for flirting with _HIS_ Lily Evans.

"Just wondering what you were doing flirting with such a prick for. I mean seriously you're a bookworm, you shouldn't be flirting." James replied tauntingly.

Lily sighed again, her temper already rising. She knew she was about to start screaming any time now.

"Potter, go find one of your sluts, and leave me alone." Lily sneered.

"Now why would I do that when I have so much more fun annoying the resident goody-two-shoes." Potter taunted.

"Just because I am better at EVERYTHING than you does not mean you need to resort to petty name calling, Potter." Lily nearly screamed. To her dismay Potter only smirked, knowing he was working her up into a fit.

"What upset, because Miss-I-Don't-Know-How-To-Have-Fun, can't land a guy, because no one wants to be seen with a bookworm?" James laughed, watching her face turn the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Not that it is any of your business Potter, but I can land any guy I please, even with you being completely stupid and threatening any guy who has the courage to talk to me!" Lily screamed. She heard doors up and down the hallway opening, students ready for another fight between the two. _As if they didn't hear us scream everyday!_ Lily screamed inside her head. She had a short fuse where her temper was concerned, and Potter always knew the quickest way to set off the bomb.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Evans, it seems to me, that no one would want to be stuck with you, and you are just using me as an excuse as to why no guy will talk to you." James replied smoothly, loving how he could so easily work her up into one of her rages. _She gets so hott, when she gets mad_, James thought in his head, admiring the fire burning in her eyes, the way her hair streamed down her back. And how right now, she looked ready to bite his head off,_ If only I could get her to bite, or suck something else_ He thought with a roguish grin.

Lily nearly screamed out loud. Who was this moron to talk to her like that.

"Admit it, Evans, no matter what you do, you couldn't land a guy. No matter what you try, you are too much of a goody-goody, to let loose and have some fun. It's a wonder that Chris guy dated you for so long. I mean how could he stand you." James smirked.

"For your information, _POTTER_, his name was ALEX, and the only reason we broke up was because you couldn't stand to see me with another guy. YOU were the one that threatened him so he would break up with me, you bullying, snot-nosed, toerag!!" Lily screamed at him.

James just laughed in her face, "Oh don't be so stupid Evans, why would I do something like that? What you think I like you, or something? Well I guess you aren't too bad looking, so want to go out with me then Evans?" James asked calmly, knowing she would say yes this time. She had to.

Lily sneered, "NO and a thousand times NO!! How many times do I have to tell you that you DISGUST me?!" Lily screamed before pushing past him and stomping down the hall to her friends.

"You'll come around sooner or later Evans. They all do!" James shouted after her, before dejectedly making his way back to his friends.

Lily wrenched open the door, stormed in, and slammed the door so hard the glass broke. With a wave of her wand, Lily fixed the glass before turning to her three friends.

"HE thinks he can talk to me like that! Tell me I am a know-it-all bookworm who can't have fun. Well watch out James Potter, you won't know what hit you. I am coming back next year with a whole new look, a new attitude, and a whole different persona. I am going to make that bastard fall for me, then SQUISH him like the little BUG that he is. I am going to destroy him and his FUCKING IMAGE. NO girl will EVER want to date him after I have screwed him over. He is going to learn what it means to mess with Lily Evans!" Lily shouted in a huff, before flopping down in a seat.

Her friends just stared at her in shock. Never had Lily gotten so upset that she had vowed revenge. She would just yell and scream, and probably hex Potter, but never vow to destroy him like this.

"And how are you going to do this Lil?" Alice dared to ask.

"Oh just wait til we get to Italy, and then I will explain everything. But trust me, he will regret making my life miserable!" With that Lily drew out her favorite weathered version of The Shadow in the Wind. Already dreaming about what her plan called for.

A/N I hope you like it, review if you please. I would love to know what you think, and if I should continue, or give up now. Thanks a bunch


	2. 2: The plan begins

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing related to Harry Potter, his parents, uncles, godfather…nothing. Just remember that. J.K. Rowling owns it.

The final whistle for the train blasted shrilly throughtout the train, forcing the lethargic girls to gather their belongings and move quickly through the corridors and off the train, before it headed back to who knows where. Lily looked once more at the train before turning to her friends.

"Meet me at my house by noon tomorrow, and we will floo to the vacation house from there." Lily said quickly, already heading to the entrance to the muggle world.

"Are you going to tell us what this plan entails, or are you going to leave us hanging?" Alice asked exasperatedly, putting her hands on her hips, trying to look as menacing as possible. However, when trying to stare down Lily Evans, one must realize that the red head isn't fazed by glares, or hard looks.

"You will find out tomorrow. I need to go now, I have a few phone calls to make to find out if this will work. Just be ready to get a whole new look with me." Lily answered quickly before rushing through the stone wall.

"Wait one second Lily, you mean to tell me, you are dragging us in on this plot too?" Shouted Mary, "I can't believe this girl, leaving us out of the loop like she is!"

"We will find out tomorrow, just be patient, you know how Lily can get, deciding before asking." Whispered the voice of reason, Julia.

Each of the girls disappeared quickly and quietly, knowing tomorrow they would finally get the answers they are looking for.

A/N Now in Lily's P.O.V.

Once I was through the barrier, I knew I had annoyed my friends, but now was not the time to stop and ponder on that note. I had to find my parents and get home as quickly as possible. There was one person I had to call like yesterday. Knowing how busy he was, I was probably going to be laughed at, but I had to try, anything to put that annoying git in his place. No matter what the cost.

I looked around and finally found the red head of my mother. Along with the blonde heads of my father and sister. Sometimes I am truly glad I don't look like Petunia. She doesn't even look like dad. I'm not sure she looks like anyone in this family. Though I don't either. Other than the red hair from my mom, I don't look like anyone. No one else in my family has green eyes. Just blue and brown. Lucky me, I get to 

be the odd duckling. Walking up to my family I saw another one not to far away. From the looks of it, Potter and Black were being smothered by Potter's parents. His mother looks gorgeous, long normal brown hair and blue eyes, where he got his hideous hair from I don't know, his mother has nice, normal hair. Oh, wait there is the same head of hair, just with some gray streaks in it. THAT'S where it is from. Though his father looks better.

This time though instead of shrinking when I walked past, I walked with my back straight, and my averageish sized breasts thrust forward, and a different sway in my hips. I knew that if I was going to start this thing, I had to do it now. And I knew that walking taller, and of course letting a more natural sway enter my rhythm, I was going to have him thinking, about me. The bastard deserved what will be coming to him. I saw out of the corner of my eye, every red-blooded male turn to look. Including Mr. I'm-So-Full-Of-Myself. That's right eat your heart out, asshole, you will regret pissing me off.

With that I walked with my family out to the car, smirking to myself, knowing every male would be eating out of my hand in a few months time.

James P.O.V.

Padfoot and I were off the train before it stopped rolling into the station. No way did I need another stupid confrontation with her, my ego could only stand so much. Plus the fact that I can only seem to insult her, though like Moony likes to say, my foot has made a permanent home in my mouth, whatever that means. Him and his stupid muggle sayings, I never understand them. That's when I found my parents. My mother is still a beautiful woman, long brown hair, that does WHATEVER she wants it too. And, yep right next to her is my father, same messy hair, devilish good looks, and of course that Potter grin and charm, that I happened to inherit. Though so far, hasn't worked in my favor.

With a small scream my mum rushed forward and gathered me and Padfoot into a humiliating hug. Its like she hasn't seen us in months. We were just home for Easter.

"Mum please just let go, I have a reputation to keep." I muttered.

"Yeah, Mrs. P. can't let him look like a fool in front of his Lily Love. He does it enough on his own." Sirius smirks, as he continues to hug my mother. Prick.

"Stop making fun of him, Siri. You know how he gets." There goes my dad, laughing at me too.

WAIT A MINUTE! I just saw her walk by and HOLY CRAP, can you say goddess anyone? I mean seriously that's not even how she usually walks, she's strutting to her family, and swaying her hips, and god she is so gorgeous. The way her hair just cascades down her back, and mmm…those lips of hers, full pouty lips. And of course her eyes, I have never seen a color like that. EVER! But shit, that package was amazing. I 

could feel the bulge rise in my jeans, watching her walk, and that smirk on her lips, I can only dream about what she could do with those lips of hers. Then I noticed the shits around me, even Padfoot had stopped talking to my dad, to stare. I elbowed him hard in the stomach, giving him one of my best glares. That's when the bastard smirked at me. Great, now hes going to make fun of me for being jealous. But how dare those idiots look at her like that! That is my job. I have chased after her for years, no one has any rights to her, though I sure as hell don't either. Thinking all of this I almost missed what my mother was saying to Padfoot and I.

"Now you two, we decided that since it was your last summer before Hogwarts, we were going to give you a little gift. You see we rented a cottage in Italy, for you two and Remus and Peter, if they can go. And that will be where you will be staying all summer, we will get your supplies for you and drop them off the last day." My mother was saying slowly, trying to hide her smile.

Me and Padfoot however, started jumping around, and high-fiving. This was going to be an amazing summer. No parents, Italy, and girls.

"Now boys," My father began sternly, oh no here comes the be responsible nonsense, he is trying to make us more mature, but if he paid attention he would know Padfoot is never going to grow up. "We want you to act responsibly, and maturely" _how did I know this was coming_ , " so please, don't destroy the house, each other, or whatever neighbors who unfortunately will have you next door." That is as far as he got before he started laughing, along with my mother.

Padfoot was still off in LALA land, and was shaking his butt around, and doing his stupid 'happy' dance. Merlin, he can be an idiot. I looked around, there were familys that were laughing at him, and girls swooning. Dummy, makes a fool of himself and still girls want him. Chuckling I kicked him in the leg. With a grunt of pain he looked up at me with a smile, and followed me out to the car, with my parents behind us and in stitches watching their adopted son, fooling around.

This was going to be one hell of a summer. If only Evans was there.

Back to Lily Love

"Please Chris, just for like three weeks, PLEASE!" I was begging my cousin, on my knees no less. He had to do this. Instead he just looked down his nose at me.

"Lily, you know I would help you in a heart beat, but I am busy. There is no way I could fit you and your friends in." Chris sighed. This was were my puppy dog pout should start working. I pulled my famous pout and widened my eyes. He looked away and sighed again. YES! It worked!

" FINE! But if I do this, you owe me, and I mean BIG TIME" Chris joked. Yeah right! Like I owed him anything, I was keeping his secret after all. And with a raised eyebrow from me, he remembered too.

"FINE! You little spoiled brat! Just keep your trap shut about that. I will make you four over, and I will bring in one of the best dancers, to help train you, but that is it!" He nearly shouted at me. I just smiled and kissed his cheek. He just smirked. I just stepped back, and finally took his features in. He definitely changed since last summer.

His tanned skin, to the point of perfection, no orange fake spray for him. His bright blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair, was perfect on him. Not only that, but since he was an outdoors guy, he had those blonde streaks, that no salon could ever copy. Not to mention that he was a tall 6'4". And had a butt, most girls drool over, not that I would notice, Alice always mentioned it when she was over. The only problem was he liked boys. Yeah I know, totally unfair to the female gender, this tall hunk of a man, only wanted other tall hunky men. My friends would be devastated when they hear that. This was going to kill Alice. She's had a crush on him for years.

Not only that, but the best thing about him, was that he knew about the whole witch thing. One of the few in the family, that not only knew, but accepted my 'abnormality' as Pet so loving calls it. This was it, my plan was already starting, and tomorrow it would take up. Hopefully the girls will go along with it. I don't want to be the only changed one.

"LILY! CHRIS!"

"YEA MOM?" I yelled back.

"DINNER!"

I looped my arm through his and marched him down the stairs.

"First Lil, you need to let the guy lead you. Don't drag him around." With that new advice, I took it, and let him lead me into our dining room. Let me tell you, this room was huge, it never ceased to amaze me. A massive table that could hold twenty, and an even bigger one in our formal dining room. All because dear old daddy, had old money. His great (couple greats actually) was one of the founders of the Lloyds of London. The company that insured the Mayflower's voyage, and old Christopher Columbus's too. So we live in the old family home, well mansion really, and were part of upper class London society. My mother threw luncheons and banquets and balls, quite often, and daddy was still a head chairmen or something to that extent for the company.

This was also something I hid while at Hogwarts, my close friends knew about my father's history, but everyone else was kept out of the loop. I liked not having people throw themselves at my feet because I had money. It got quite annoying while I was home, having to deal with at school would have made it unbearable.

I plopped myself next to Chris, who in turn sent me a glare. Oops, probably should have sat gracefully. Whatever. Dinner of course was scrumptious. Mum always makes the best fettuchine alfredo. My 

favorite dish. This time I couldn't slurp up the noodles. I would have received another glare from Chris if I had. Dessert was the most delicious cheesecake. Yes, for being a upper class wife, my mother could cook anything well.

After dinner, Chris and I headed up to my room. He had questions to ask, and directions that he expects me to follow.

"Alright Miss Piggy, next meal, try not to eat like you are starving. I know you have a perfect figure now, but eat like that, and you won't have it for long." I groaned, I hate being told not to eat so much, if I wasn't supposed to eat so much, why make it taste so good. Put a salad, or brussel sprouts in front of me, and I would starve myself. Give me cheesecake, and expect me not to eat half, that's like asking me to kill myself. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Oh, and get off your ass, and do some sit-ups. You ate enough cheesecake tonight that I am surprised you hadn't gained 10 pounds. Eat in moderation, you can have cake, just in moderation." Yuck, how do you eat only a little piece of cake. I laid down on the floor, crossed my arms, and started my ab work. I knew I was going to hate him. I also wasn't going to mention that my jeans felt a little snug after all that cheesecake, that would just be admiting that he is right. And I hate it when other people are right.

"And another thing, do not slouch when you are sitting at the table, you have some seriously bad posture rich girl." I frowned at this. I went to every etiquette class there was. The one for every piece of silverware you have to use. Do you know how many knives and forks there are, that you probably have never even heard of?!

"HEY! I have good posture, slap a book on my head, and I could walk around for hours!" I grunt in annoyance. I hate working out. I only like dancing. That's my limit for working out. No sit-ups, or push-ups, or running. Yuck how can people force themselves to run to nowhere.

"Also, tomorrow, you are going running with me." Great he was going to kill me before I got to spend the summer in Italy.

"I don't like running, can't we just take a long walk?" I already knew the answer I just like being a butt sometimes.

"And what happens if some chainsaw carrying freak. How are you going to run then?" he asked.

" Now when is a guy ever going to chase me with a chainsaw. Just because it happened in the states, doesn't mean it will happen here too. Plus if it comes to the point that I have to run to save my life, I'm sure I can coax my legs into working quickly. Not only that, but I think you forgot that I am the brightest witch at my school. I could so take him out." I say proudly, still forcing out sit-ups. GOD when was this torture going to end?

"Yeah sure. Except I am positive that once you saw the chainsaw you would forget that too." He joked. Oh, funny man has jokes too. Jerk!

"I would so remember. Can I be done now, my tummy hurts, from all this moving." It really did too.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much chunky, your tummy wouldn't hurt."

"HEY! I AM NOT FAT!!" I yelled at him. I really am not fat, just curvy. Plus I have a cute butt, thanks to all my cake.

"Whatever you say. But if you aren't then you won't mind running in the morning." He smirked. Ooh! I really don't like him now.

"Fine." I grumbled before getting up off the floor. Better than running on a treadmill. I hated those stupid things. How people can stand running in a two foot spot is beyond me.

"Good. Now go wash your face, and brush you hair and teeth. Then go to sleep. You are getting up at six with me." He laughed as he walked out of my room. I knew he was going to be a jerk about this.

Next chapter: the girls plus Chris, head to Italy. Possibly running into a few boys.


End file.
